


One to Grow On

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione receives a birthday spanking





	One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Oh.” The word was soft and husky followed closely by the sound of skin hitting skin.

 

“God, Hermione. Your cunt is so fucking wet. I can see you dripping from here, covering his thigh, rubbing against him like a wanton minx.” George ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Fred spanking their girl. She was naked, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, looking almost golden in the light from the fire. He could see the hand prints on her arse every time Fred struck, his hand moving to stroke his cock as he listened to her soft moans and whimpers.

 

“Our girl likes being disciplined,” Fred said with a hint of amusement before spanking her again.

 

“How many is that, pet?” George asked casually. She twisted her head to look at him, brown eyes glazed with pleasure and desire, her face flushed and her lips wet.

 

“Fifteen.” Her voice was breathless, thick with arousal.

 

“You like having him spank you, don’t you, Hermione?” George grinned as he leaned back against the wall and watched Fred spank their witch. They were sprawled in their sitting room, the fire keeping them warm, several birthday cards lining their mantle. They’d spent the day shagging and lying around, being totally lazy and not even getting dressed except once to pay the delivery man who brought their pizza. It had been as they were cled up in front of the fire, Hermione’s hands tracing his chest and her head on Fred’s shoulder, that they remembered they’d not yet given her a birthday spanking. Quick to remedy that, Fred had pulled a struggling but laughing Hermione onto his lap.

 

“She’s such a naughty little vixen,” Fred commented, winking at him before slapping her arse again.

 

“Please,” Hermione moaned, moving against his hand when his fingers slid into her. She growled in disappointment when he removed them, spanking her again hard, a soft whimper following the slap.

 

“How many is it now, love?” Fred asked, his wet fingers moving along her arsehole before again plunging between her wet lips.

 

“Nineteen,” she finally answered, her long hair tangled in his hand as he raised her head.

 

“You wanna turn?” Fred asked George, their eyes meeting across the small space between them.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll watch. I love seeing our girl fall apart for us.” George looked into her eyes, smiling as he lazily moved his hand up and down on his hardening cock. “You wanna come, don’t ya, pet? Do you want me to lick your sweet cunt until you’re begging for us to fuck you? I love the taste of you in my mouth, on my tongue. Is that what you want? My cock inside you while Fred fucks your arse?”

 

“God yes,” she whined, crying out when Fred’s hand slapped her arse again.

 

“How many more?” George asked huskily, his eyes not leaving hers.

 

“Six,” Fred growled before spanking her again. His hand hit her arse rapidly, the force causing her to moan and wiggle on his lap.

 

As his palm hit her a sixth time, George moved quickly, pulling her against him as he fell back against their rug. She straddled him, plunging down and taking his whole length inside with one thrust. He saw Fred over her shoulder, stretching her arse, kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulders before slowly easing into her. “So fucking tight.”

 

“Oh God,” she moaned, her head falling forward, her soft hair rubbing against his chest as Fred began to fuck her arse. They began the rhythm they’d perfected over the last four years, becoming one as they moved together. Lips met, hands squeezed and caressed, he wasn’t sure where he ended and another began. Too soon, they found release, moaning and grunting and growling, the scent of sex and sweat thick in the air as they lay on the rug in front of the fire, their limbs entangled, Hermione’s breath warm on his chest.

 

She suddenly squealed when Fred slapped her arse hard, glaring at him as he grinned cheekily. “And one to grow on.”

 

The End  



End file.
